


Beware of Watsons

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Failed Relationship, Fem Mycroft, Femlock, M/M, Mycroft is Clara, Undercover identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft knew so much about John because she already knew John. Of course, John previously knew Mycroft as his former sister in law, Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Watsons

**Author's Note:**

> Femlock: Mycroft is Clara, Harry’s ex. She had made the persona when she still did fieldwork regularly and needed a cover. She didn’t expect to fall in love with a woman she met. She didn’t expect to get her heart broken (although she would deny she had a heart to break). She certainly didn’t expect Sherlock to move in with Harry’s brother. —anon

If she had known what lay in Sherlock’s future, Mycroft would have warned her brother to stay away from the Watson family. Of course, in her heart (however frozen it was), she knew that if she _had_ warned Sherlock, he would have run head first to go _against_ her advice.

If she had known what would have happened, she never would have allowed John to move in with Sherlock. But she had given John the benefit of the doubt.

And where had it led them? Sherlock being the best man at John’s wedding. More importantly, John marrying someone _other_ than Sherlock. And Sherlock being forced to not only watch, but to celebrate the union.

She couldn’t bring herself to attend the wedding herself. She was not the biggest fan of Watsons and weddings.

Not since Harry.

Mycroft frowned at the thought of her former lover, and took a few heavy strides on the treadmill. Correcting her posture and stride, Mycroft tried to shake all thoughts of Harry from her mind. It had been a mistake on Mycroft’s part—she had known that Harry was an alcoholic the moment she laid eyes on her, yet she had fallen for her charm anyway.

 _Caring is not an advantage._ She huffed, stopping the treadmill. If she continued along that line of thought, she would most likely resort to eat half a cake to smother her poor mood. And she hardly wanted to deal with Anthea scheduling more exercise time (not to mention Sherlock’s snide comments).

But Sherlock was most likely busy at John’s wedding, with all the… _people_. John had done her brother good (and she was grateful that John had kept Mycroft’s identity as Clara a secret), and he had kept Sherlock in line.

Unfortunately, the Holmes wit was no match against the Watson charm. She should have known Sherlock would be drawn to John…she should have done _something…_

There was nothing for it now. Sherlock had been hurt, now all Mycroft could do was limit the destruction Sherlock would do to himself in the backlash of the wedding.

With a sigh, Mycroft took a drink of water from her water bottle. She wasn’t sure which would be more exhausting: dealing with Russia or handling her brother.


End file.
